1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for locking two building boards connected to one another.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A locking device is known from DE 10 2006 037 614 B3. This locking device is provided on the transverse side of flooring panels. In addition to this locking device, a hook-shaped profile is embodied on the transverse side so that two panels can hook into one another with their lateral edges and thus are locked in a direction running parallel to the top side. On the longitudinal side the panels are a self-locking tongue/groove profile. During laying, the panel to be newly laid at the panel assembly already laid is first connected on the longitudinal side to a panel already laid by angling the tongue into the groove and then in the angled position pushed in the direction of the lateral edge of the panel previously laid in the same row and lowered. The hook-shaped profile engages in one another and the locking element then snaps automatically into the newly laid panel.
A similar device is known, e.g., from EP 1 818 478 A1. In this embodiment, the locking element, in order to be able to bend out, needs a counter pressure from outside. For this reason, this device is not suitable for locking panels that are connected to one another in a first row also in the vertical direction to one another.
A locking element of plastic operating in the same manner is known from WO 2005/054599 A1. In this embodiment, the locking element is beveled on the top. Similar to a door latch, by means of the bevel the locking element is pressed inwards into the groove by the panel to be newly set, when the underside of this panel meets the bevel and is further lowered.
Also, it is disclosed in WO 2006/043893 A1 and EP 1 650 375 A1 to connect floor panels with a flexible locking element that engages in recesses in both of the boards to be connected. WO 00/47841 discloses a resilient element that locks two panels connected via a tongue and groove profile and holds the connection under tension. A resilient element is known from EP 1 475 485 A2 that transfers a force to two connected panels and thus locks them in the vertical direction. EP 1 197 611 A1 discloses flooring boards that can be connected to one another via form springs. The form springs are attached by means of locking bolts to the undersides of the panels to be connected.
A locking device by the Swedish company Välinge provided for the transverse side of flooring panels is advertised under the name “5G+technology”, in which device a separate locking strip of plastic is provided and the connection of two panels on their transverse sides is likewise carried out by angling the panel to be newly laid. The locking of the panel newly laid on the transverse side by the plastic strip is not carried out until a new panel is laid in the next row with the longitudinal side. This is made possible in that the locking strip is embodied from a flexible plastic and is embodied longer than the groove in which it is arranged. It projects out of the groove with one end. When the new panel is laid on the transverse side, nothing happens initially. When a new panel is placed at this joint in the next row, this panel presses the locking strip into the groove, which yields laterally, since with its other free end it abuts against a panel laid in the penultimate row, and with the area bent out engages in the groove of the newly laid panel. It is disadvantageous, on the one hand, that locking is possible in the vertical direction only via the relatively small bent-out area of the locking element. On the other hand, no secure locking in the first row of laid panels can be achieved because the panels must be laid in a floating manner. That means that the first row does not bear directly against the wall; instead a gap of 1-1.5 cm must be maintained. When a new panel is then laid in the second row, although the locking strip is pushed into the groove, due to the lack of an abutment it is not bent out, but is pushed through the groove and then projects out of the groove at the other end of the panel.
With the locking profiles currently used, the panel respectively angled down is already firmly connected to the panel assembly, since the locking of the profile occurs during or directly after the joining of the panels on their transverse sides. This has proven to be disadvantageous for the laying of floors because faulty laying is possible only by laborious unlocking of the transverse profiles.
Based on this problem, the device explained at the outset is to be improved.